Beautiful Eyes
by IMaGUMMYbear
Summary: Not good title! Please read! Good story! Please Review!


Okay, I know some of you guys are kind of waiting for chapter 3 of Chad With A Chance Of Accidental E-Mails, But this has been in my mind FOREVER!

Dedications: My best friend! Elaine! Happy #th Birthday!

Horribly Addicted- For writing _When You're Gone, Channy With A Chance Of Sketches And Poems  
_

Everafterjunkie-_A Summers Day, Hit Me Harder Cupid, You Got Me Going Wilde_

X-Kristy-_I Will Never Stop Loving You(Sad, Made me cry!)_

xladyjagsvolleyball16x- _Finally_

pearlchavez-_Stand By Me,_ _Love Story(Almost Cried)_

ShinexLikexGold-_Bunny And The River_

sterlingknightfan123-_Forbidden Love_

Allison Cooper.-_A Kiss In The Rain_

perfectpro-_B R O K E N_

porcelian-doll-_Color_

TTFI-_The Stars, Dying_

TeddyLuver-_Naturally_

mimo7197-_Catch Me, Until They're Gone, A Locket To Love_

swaclover95-_I Miss You SongFic Channy_

June Beatle-_You Are My SonShine_

Imanilluson-_Sneeze! x30_

SwacAddict-_Sonny With A Chance Of Rain And Romance, Don't Tell Anybody, Of Skinny Jeans And I Love Yous_

xxHeadInTheStarsxx-_Nelena And Niley_

May Lily-_Twenty Questions, Just Another Boy, On Your Lips, I Know You Love Me, I Lava You, Kissing In The Rain_

ride2night-_Burnin Up_

FameUpadyaya-_Blue_

AnyChristine08-_Disney World_

-_Happily Ever A_fter

0TwistedAngel0-_Broken_

Mlle. Madeline-_Tawni Hart. Master Of LOVE,_

Mumbo Sauce-_ Sonny With The Chance Of Romance_

Kasumi The Stranger-_The Only One I Come Undone For_

rattychipmunk-_Everything Was Ready_

casual4-_The Game Of ZAP!, If Only She Knew_

DancingRainDrops-_Five Weddings And A Wedding, Knight vs Cooper, Spouses Kids And Boxes On Wheels, Pictures, Somebody Cares_

channylover101-_Gotcha!_

Selene Melia-_My Love In A Poem_

alittlebitlonger95-_I Can't Think Of A Name, But Please Read!(The Title)_

LOTRRanger-_He Didn't Know Why_

amberSWACfan4life-_Why I Love Chad Dylan Cooper_

Joker236-_Blossoming Omens_

Violetsilk-_But CHAD is_

AlexisLovesSterlingKnight-_Admittance_

obsessedwithbooks-_Eye Candy_

CrystalDiamond-_I Do_

Lovely SOS-_You Smell Like Chocolate Covered Strawberries_

Oh! In MOST of my stories I forget the disclaimer.

DISCLAIMER: No, I don't own SONNY WITH A CHANCE. Cause if I did, Channy would've already happened, In Sonny With A Chance Of Dating(the one with James in it.), And I would be hanging out with Demi, Sterling, Tiffany, Alison, Brandon, And Doug right now. Oh! And Selena. So, Therefore, I do not own SWAC! I don't own Taylor Swift either.

* * *

_"Will the cast of SO RANDOM! and MACKENZIE FALLS report to Mr. Condor's office! Thank you!"_ Macy, Mr. Condor's assistant yelled into the intercom.

"Sonny! Come on! If we aren't the first ones there than your boyfriend and his cast will get all the good suck-up time!" Tawni Yelled.

"Okay, First: He is NOT MY BOYFRIEND! Second: I'm coming, okay?" I'm getting REALLY tired of Tawni saying that Ch-I, erm, Um, I mean, SKYLAR- Oh who am I kidding?!? Skylar is repulsive! So is Ferguson! I can't denie it. I have fallen. For HIM. Yes, HE is Chad Dylan Cooper. I've fallen. HARD.

We walked out of our dressing room and down the hallway towards Mr. Condor's office. When we got there, No one was out in the hall. So, we knocked on the door. "Come in." Came the voice of Mr. Condor. I turned the door knob.

When we walked in there, of course, was ONE of the drama snobs. The head drama snob. Chad Dylan Cooper. THE Chad Dylan Cooper that takes my breath away. I hate it and love it at the same time.

I was snapped out of my 'Chad Dreams', as Tawni likes to call them, when she pushed me forward. Yes, Tawni knows about my 'little crush' on Chad. Her and Lucy, My BEST friend.

"Hello. Sit, Please." Mr. Condor was being nice. Sometimes that is a good thing. The rest of the time, It is horrible.

"The rest of the Mackenzie Falls cast can't make it. They're sick. So I only have to tell the SO RANDOM! cast and Chad. You guys are going to Malibu Beach. You are going to be spending the weekend there. At 'Starry Skies And Moonlit Nights' hotel. For a picnic, games and bonding exercises."

That's it? THAT'S what we were called all the way down here for?

"That's it?" Asked Nico.

"No, You have to go. No other chance. That means Tawni, Nico, Grady, Zora, Sonny, AND Chad. Only because Chastity, Portlyn, Marta, Ferguson, And Skylar all have strep-throat. And you each will have your own picnic basket. Tell Macy what kind of sandwich, drink, chips, snacks, fruit and or veggies you want in it. Tomorrow is when you leave, And also the picnic. Girls, Wear your swim suit under your clothes. Boys, Wear your trunks and a shirt. Meet up in the cafeteria at 9:30. Any questions?" He raised his eye brows.

"No." We all said at the same time.

"Good. I'll see you in the morning. You are dismissed." He waved us off and we walked out the door.

Right when we got out Chad said "I can't believe that I have to spend my weekend with randoms." With discust clear in his voice. When he said that he looked at every one except me. Odd.

"Well, Just be lucky we aren't planning pranks or anything." Zora glared at him, Then left. He looked horrified.

He just shrugged and walked over to me. He leaned over and whispered in my ear. "I can't believe that I get to spend the weekend with you." Then just walked away, With a little bit of a hop in his step.

"What?" Huh? What was that about?

"What did he say? Sonny! Tell me! What did he say?" Tawni was snapping her fingers in front of my face.

"He said 'I can't believe I get to spend the weekend with you'." I tilted my head to the side.

"What did he mean by that?" Asked Tawni.

"I'm not real sure." I shook my head. "Come on, Let's go pack!" I'll drop that. For now.

* * *

*Next Day*

*Still Sonny's Point Of View*

"Hey Sonny! Do you know where we pick up our picnic baskets?" Asked Nico.

"I think Macy is bringing them with her when we meet up in the caf." I said.

MOO! MOO! I took out my phone and looked at it.

**New Message**

**Sender: Chad Dylan Cooper  
Message: Hey. Do u know wut time we have to b in da caf?-CDC (GAOOG!)  
**

I pushed REPLY and typed:

**Hi. 9:30. Wut does GAOOG! mean?- Sonny M.**

I put my phone down to brush my hair.

MOO! MOO!

**New Message**

**Sender: Chad Dylan Cooper  
Message: Greatest Actor Of Our Generation. Duh! Its like u dont even know me.- CDC (GAOOG!)  
**

He's right. I should've known. Oh! I have A REALLY good idea. I pushed REPLY then put:

**Yes, I know u. And U R NOT the GAOOG. Zack Effron is.-Sonny M.**

With that I headed towards the caf.

"Hey Sonny! Are you excited?" Asked Tawni.

"Yeah. This is my first time going to a California beach!" I smiled my big toothy smile.

"Okay everyone! Settle down." Macy yelled. She continued "You will all get your own basket, Like Mr. Condor said. But you will also have a buddy to do all the activities and spend most of your time with."

I hope I don't get Chad. Because then, I might just fall harder. And that would be BAD. REALLY BAD.

"Okay, Here are the partners you are assigned to. Tawni and Nico. Grady and Zora. And Sonny and Chad. Here are your baskets, the bus tickets are on top of the basket with your name on it. You and your partner will sit by each other. Have fun!" Macy left.

Oh. GREAT. Just perfect. Now I'm defiantly gonna fall harder. I looked at Tawni with a 'Help me!' look.  
Then her face lit up like she had an idea. Then it fell, I guess it wasn't a good one. She just looked back at me with sorrow, ALL over her face.

I went over to where the picnic baskets were.

"Hey, I'll get these. You get the tickets off of the top." WOW. Chad was being NICE. "What seats are we sitting in?"

"Okay. We're sitting in seats..... 20b and 20c." He nodded his head.

We got on the bus and walked down the aisle till we got to 20b and 20c.

"Ladies first." Chad gestured for me to sit down.

"Okay, What's up? You've been being nice."

"Well, Err, Um. I, uh, I-I, Oh! Just sit down."

I looked at him skeptically. "Are you okay?" I asked him. He sat down next to me, I swear I felt sparks. Great. Just perfect.

"Yes, I'm okay. We're going to Malibu Beach. You might wanna rest."

I crossed my arms. "What if I'm not tired?"

"Well, Then don't fall asleep." He took out his phone and started to text.

I just took out my ipod and Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift came on. I love this song. I put it on replay and turned towards the window. Somewhere in the song I fell asleep.

"Sonny, Wake up! Sonny!" Someone was shaking my shoulder. It was Chad.

"Where are we?"

He chuckled and said "Malibu beach."

We got up, got our bags and went towards the front of the bus. Chad got off first and held out his hand to help me off. I took it and hopped off the bus. I wonder why he is being so nice..... Hm. I guess I'll drop that too. For now.

We walked up to 'Starry Skies And Moonlit Nights' hotel. They had a pool, patio, restaurant, even a MALL. I saw Tawni's eyes widen, mostly when she saw the mall. We went up to our hotel room. We put all of our stuff in there, and left to go to the beach.

I got to the elevator, and somebody was already there. They turned around. "Hey Sonny. You going to the beach too?"

"Yeah. I'm meeting Tawni down there."

"Who?" Chad tilted his head to the side.

"Blondie. Chad, You need to start remembering my cast's names. Especially if-" My eyes got wide. I almost told him that I like him.

"If what?" He walked in the elevator, I followed.

"If um, Grady and Chloe start to date. Yeah, He likes her. I told him that nobody would let him date Chloe, But he didn't listen." Smooth, Sonny. Smooth.

"That's not what you were gonna say. What were you GOING to say?" Just then the elevator doors opened.

"Race you to the beach!" I yelled then ran out the doors.

I heard him running behind me. I forgot, He's faster than me. He caught my wrist and pulled me to a stop. "What were you going to say?"

I tried to wiggle my arm out of his grip, He is stronger than he looks. "Why do you care?" I raised my eye brows. I knew he hated that line. He let go, But then he grabbed my shoulders. He took a deep breath.

"Sonny, I do care. I really, really, REALLY like you. I have since that 'Fake Date'. I have been wanting to ask you something since then." He looked nervous. REAL nervous.

"Really? I like you too. What have you been wanting to ask me?" My heart was racing. Please ask me out! PLEASE ASK ME OUT! PLEASE DEAR GOD LET HIM ASK ME OUT!

He took a deep breath. "Will you be my girlfriend?" Better than asking me out. I smiled my biggest smile I have ever smiled.

"Yes. Yes, I will." Then the biggest smile I have ever seen Chad smile, Appeared on his face. Not a smirk. A smile. A real genuine smile.

"I can't take it anymore!" He said.

"Take what an-hmmfh" He leaned down and kissed me. At first I was surprised, Then I wrapped my arms around his neck. He wrapped his hands around my hips, Pulling me closer. Then I heard somebody giggle. Then a camera flash. Me and Chad pulled apart.

"Tawni?!" Yelled Chad.

"Chad. Sonny. Guys! They got together! Finally!" I heard 'Whoo!' and "Finally! Some Channy action!"

I smiled up at Chad. "Yes. Finally." He took my hand in his and lead me to the beach.

A dolphin jumped out of the water and did a flip. "Hey, Look A dolphin!"

"You know, Some people say that when you see a dolphin with somebody, That you'll be together forever."

"I hope that we are together forever." I sighed.

"Hey, What time is the picnic?" Asked Chad, Out of the blue.

"8:30. Didn't you read the info packet they gave out?"

"Yes. But I didn't care enough to really remember it. I was too busy trying to plan when and where to tell you how I feel. And if I did remember it, I would still ask you. I love hearing the sound of your voice. And your laugh. Music to my ears." He smiled.

"Are you just saying that, Or do you really mean it?"

He leaned over and kissed me with as much passion and feeling as he could. Of course I kissed back. When we pulled away he asked "Does that answer your question?" He rested his forehead on mine.

I smiled. "Yeah."

"SONNY! Stop kissing your boyfriend! It's time for the picnic! Come on!" Shrieked Tawni.

I blushed. "I'm coming! Shesh. Can't a person get a little privacy?" Chad helped me up. I reached for his hand. But he pulled away. I pouted. Then he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled up at him, And he smiled back. I rested my head on his shoulder while he pulled me closer.

Our picnics were already set out for us when we got there. Mine and Chad's was under the stars. We were eating close to the beach. The ocean looked like a deep blue silk dress under the moonlight, That was dancing with the wind. It was beautiful. Chad and I sat down on the picnic blanket.

"Turkey for you. Ham for me." Chad handed me my sandwich.

"Thanks." We just sat there the rest of time feeding each other and talking.

"Hey, Sonny what's your favorite color?" We were laying down on the blanket. My head on his chest, his arms wrapped around me.

"Blue." I looked up at him.

"If someone were to ask me what my favorite color was, I'd say Brown. Almost instantly. Like your eyes. I could just stare at them all day. They're beautiful. Just like- Tawni and Nico?!"

"You think that Tawni and Nico are beautiful?" I asked, Confused.

"Ew, Gross. No. Tawni and Nico are making out. Look for your self." He pointed over towards where they were.

"What? I thought Tawni liked him as a cast-mate. And a cast-mate only. Not, That!" They pulled apart and saw us. Nico shrugged, while Tawni just smiled and blushed. They walked over to us.

"Hey guys! Um, Sonny I need to talk to you." Tawni dragged me towards the ocean.

"You're not going to drown me, Are you?" My eyes were wide.

"What? No. You know how I'm always complaining about Nico, and not much about Grady?" I nodded. "I have always had a crush on Nico, so I talked about him more. And now, we are kinda dating."

"Really? Oh Tawni I'm so happy for you! May I?"

"I guess, But only this time!"

"Okay!" I squeezed her in a hug.

"Ahem. Can't breath!" I let go. "Thanks. Now go back to your boyfriend! And leave me and mine alone." She pushed me.

I ran up to Chad, He was talking to Nico. "Hey Sonny. I was just talking to Nico about when we could hang out. Your cast is surprisingly fun to talk to. Unlike mine. No offense."

"None taken." Said Nico.

"Nico, Come here!" Yelled Tawni.

"Well, Guess I gotta go. See ya!" He turned around. "Coming Sweet-hart!"

"They are so cute together."

"Yeah. But not as cute as us, Right SonShine?" He smiled.

"Yeah." I hugged him.

"Let's take a walk on the beach. Please SonShine?" He put on his puppy face.

"Okay. But first things first, Catch me!" I ran towards the ocean.

"You know I will! I'm faster than you think!" He yelled.

I was twirling. He came up behind me and grabbed my waist to pull me closer to him. "I caught you. Now we get to walk on the beach. I win." He smiled.

"Yes. You did win. You won my heart."

"And it's the best thing that I could win. Ever."

"Chad, You are telling the truth, Right?"

"Sonny, I am being 100% truthful right now. I am head over heals for you. And I have been since the 'Fake Date'." I looked into his eyes, All that I could find was Sincerity.

"Okay. I believe you."

"Thank you. Now, Will you do me the pleasure of having this dance?" He held out his hand.

"Chad, There isn't any music."

"Yes, There is. Here." He handed my one of his headphone buds.

"Thank you."

"Welcome." He pushed play and Beautiful Eyes by Taylor Swift came on.

"This is my favorite song."

"I know."

I looked up into his beautiful blue eyes and he stared into my chocolate brown.

_Your beautiful eyes_  
_Stare right into mine_  
_eyes_  
_and sometimes_  
_I think of you late at night_  
_I don't know why_

_I want to be somewhere where you are_  
_I want to be where_

_You're here_  
_your eyes are looking into mine_  
_so baby make me fly_  
_my heart_  
_has never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your_  
_I'm looking through your eyes_  
_eye, eyes_

_I wake up_  
_I'm alive_  
_in only a little while_  
_I'll cry_  
_cause your my lullaby_  
_so baby come hold me tight_  
_cause I, I_

_I want to be everything you need_  
_I want to be where_

_You here_  
_your eyes_  
_are looking into mine_  
_so baby make me fly_  
_my heart_  
_has never felt this way before_  
_I'm looking through your_  
_I'm looking through your_  
_eye, eye, eyes_

_Just as long as your mine_  
_I'll be your everything tonight,night_  
_Let me love you_  
_kiss you_  
_baby let me miss you_  
_let me see your_  
_dream about_  
_dream about_  
_dream about your eyes,eye,eyes_  
_eyes,eyes_  
_beautiful eyes_

* * *

I'm pretty proud of how this turned out.

Review Please! If I get 8 then I'll update Chad With A Chance Of Accidental E-Mails sooner!

-FOREVER+ALWAYS-

XxYellowRibbonxX


End file.
